Don't catch me
by Five-Princess
Summary: During BBS. Will the fight ends up? Who will survive? Why will they really fight. He said he doesn't love him. He said he hates him. He will need to catch him before his death falls out... Part 1 of a two parts series. D/C ! O/O


A/N: Who watched Bender's Big Score? Well you saw that part when the Yeti came? Well there is a part of this FF when it related of it. During BBS. Part 2 is called Until Your Mine! Thank you for all your support! All the info are from a Transcript version of the movie. Sorry this story is bad written.

Warning: Yaoi Couple and rated T for swears.

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama nor any characters nor the song (Demi Lovato/Here We Go Again).

* * *

**Before I fall too fast**  
**Kiss me quick but make it last**  
**So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye**

**Keep it sweet, keep it slow**

**Let the future pass and don't let go**  
**But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at the _Planet Express_ company. Everyone was partying after knowing the crew was back in business. ''Lower, lawn mower!'' Screams the young clone, Cubert. During this time, Dwight was writing in his diary. He was thinking about how long he could handle that secret from his friend. All these nightmares and all these dreams he caught because of Cubert. Then, he heard a strange noise from the space ship. Cubert went to his Jamaican friend and yelled: ''Your dad lost his body during he was doing limbo. It was HIS idea.'' but the Jamaican just laughed. He saw after it was serious. ''Oh pops, what happened?'' Asked Dwight. A few hours later, Dwight, Cubert and the crew went to see Hermes at the hospital. ''Don't worry. He'll survive. You know him.'' Comfort Cubert. The black-skinned one looks at him during they were waiting at the hospital. He was crying his clear blue watered teas and then, he stops. Dwight smiled widely and look back on the ground. His mother came and took the hand of his son by the way. ''Come, we need to go see your dumb father again.'' LaBarbara said angry of the accidents of her man. ''Mom, can I talk to you first?'' The young man asked. She looks at him and he became ashamed. His eyes cried again. The woman didn't had the time so she took his hand and bring him into his father's room. ''Oh, my poor little love pirate of the Caribbean!'' Said the black woman to her man during he was a half of him broken on the other bed. The younger was a little out of it, in his world and thinking of what he wanted to say earlier.

* * *

**But you're so hypnotizing**  
**You've got me laughing while I sing**  
**You've got me smiling in my sleep**  
**And I can see this unraveling**  
**Your love is where I'm falling**  
**But please don't catch me...**

* * *

Both were walking until reaching their hotel. ''Mom... how did you met dad?'' Asked the young child. ''Why do you ask me this, Dwight?'' Asked the woman. His heart-felt all tied. He started crying again. ''Mom... I'm gay.'' He whispers. ''STOP ACTING THIS WAY!'' His mother says. She took his hand and they continue walking. A few days after, Dwight came at Cubert's house. They were both about to finish their typical Dungeons and Dragons game. Cubert rolls and had a 10. ''Cube, can I tell you something really important?'' Asked Dwight during his ginger friend was doing his move. Cubert looked at him and asked what. The other teen starts blushing during he was trying to talk. His eyes went all watered but just before a tear got out, Cubert took his hand. ''If this game is stressing you, we can stop.'' He said and the other nods his head. Dwight sat down on the floor and Cubert ranks his game. He came after next to his slim friend. Dwight explains to him all the weird stuff that happening in his life. About his half-father, about his non-sense mother and about his new step-father. He tried of all his heart to tell to Cubert about his homosexuality but there is one thing, it's of him he falls. After an hour of talking, he finally said it. ''You are gay? Wow. I never though that... from you. Maybe Bender but you? Wow.'' He said impress of his truthfulness. They both look at each other. Dwight wanted so much to kiss him but he knew that if he do, he'll regret. He still tried. His lips came closer. Just when he was about to kiss Cubert, the ginger pushed him away. ''I think you should go home.'' He replies of his action. The Jamaican tried to apologize but they took a fight even bigger. ''GET OUT! YOU'RE NO LONGER MY FRIEND!'' Yelled Cubert out of joint. They both passed the night to cry. Fry knew something was wrong so he came into his nephew's room and asked what's wrong. ''Dwight likes me and I don't know how to deal with it. The older one sit down besides him and talk for the rest of the night.

* * *

**See this heart won't settle down**  
**Like a child running scared from a clown**  
**I'm terrified of what you do**  
**My stomach screams just when I look at you**

**Run far away so I can breathe**  
**Even though you're far from suffocating me**  
**I can't set my hopes too high**  
**'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"**

* * *

After the scammers took over the Earth, the entire population needed to go on Neptune. Leela placed the clone with Dwight for the night, didn't knew of that day they had last time. When the night hits, Cubert wake-ups and went outside even if he been forbidden. He went as far as he could but after only ten minutes of escape, Dwight saw his 'friend' was gone. He took his shoes and went at his search. He finally found him trying to catch something on the ice. ''CUBE DON'T!'' He said running to make sure his friend won't fall. ''LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't care 'bout you anymore!'' The clone responds screaming too loud. He puts back his hand on the ice for this mysterious item he tried to catch. The ice broke all into pieces making Cubert fall into the cold water. ''HELP!'' The dying one screams. The dark-skinned one removed all his clothes and jumped into the water to save him. He took him by his left arm and brought him at the surface. Cubert couldn't breath so Dwight lays him down and tries to reanimate him as good as he can. He finally opens his eyes and saw that his best-friend saved his life. ''Dwight? What are you-'' Asked the clone. Dwight slaps him on the face. ''THAT was for yelling after me. THAT was for putting your life in danger for nothing. THAT is for not listening to me.'' He continued still slapping him. Cubert took Dwight's shirt and kissed him during he was talking. ''Shut up...'' He whispers after blushing by cold and by shyness. After, he gaves to the game-boy player, a beautiful diamond bracelet, one exactly like Bender's girlfriend when he went on the Titanic. ''Your mother lost it.'' Cube said with a regrettable face. ''You did that for my mother? I hate you.'' Dwight said with a sane smile. They both came back at the camp and the freckles one gave back the bracelet. ''Your father gave me it when he was doing limbo vs. Barbados Slim. He lost but gave me this bracelet who is from his mother. We start dating and had you.'' Dwight's mother told. Both boys looks at each other's like brothers and smiled. **  
**

* * *

**But you're so hypnotizing**  
**You've got me laughing while I sing**  
**You've got me smiling in my sleep**  
**And I can see this unraveling**  
**Your love is where I'm falling**  
**But please don't catch me...**

* * *

After making a plan, Cubert and Dwight been choose to fight. They knew it will be their last time together. ''We fight this battle, not for ourselves, but for our children and our children's children. Which is why I'm forming a children's brigade. Will the following youths please step forward? Cubert Farnsworth?'' Asked the commandant, Zapp Brannigan. ''Here, sir!'' Said proudly the soldier. Dwight looks at him sadly. After Zapp named all the children, Dwight brings Cube somewhere private before the battle. ''You won't do this, won't you?'' Asked Dwight crying softly. ''We don't have choice. I just want to tell you something before. I've been an idiot when you tried to kiss me the other day. I... I love you Dwight. I was just too shy to ask you out when you told me you were gay so now that we won't see each other's until the end of the battle, I just want to give you a kiss before this. Can I?'' Asked shyly Cubert who at the same time, cried. The other one nods his head and both kissed. They both after came into their ships and flight through the dark sky of space. The fight took three hours and both were rushing as hell. Then, one of the scammers shoot on Dwight's direction. He shot him. His ship went down on Earth and failed. ''DWIIIIGHT!'' His friend screams out loud. ''Does anybody mind if I take command?'' Asked Leela tired of this circus game. ''No, Miss Turanga.'' Whispers Cubert sadly. He, after being commanded by Leela, attacked them. He came back on Earth but didn't find him.

* * *

**So now you see why I'm scared**  
**I can't open up my heart without a care**  
**But here I go, It's what I feel**  
**And for the first time in my life I know it's real**

* * *

Cubert walks into New New York, tears rushing down his chubby face. He fastly passed in the front of his ship. His knees felt down on the rock floor of the street. ''Why. Dammit!'' He yelled crying heavily. The ginger decided to come back at home, believing the Jamaican is maybe alive after this. He enters into the _P.E._ building and saw him. Dwight with a blanket on his shoulders, drinking a glass of water by crying at the same time. ''Cube?'' His friend whispers. He was so happy. He jumped in his arms (exaggeration). ''Dwight! You are okay.'' Said Cubert. ''Of course, I am okay. My ship hits down the street but I just felt into a small comas. I missed you. I though you were dead.'' Dwight said hugging Cubert with a glee smile. The two friends heard an explotion from downstairs. Another came and another one. They both looked at the window and saw an army of Benders. ''Look!'' Said Cubert who turned back to the other window who shown outside. A big crack opens from the sky. They both went outside on the balcony. ''This is so strange.'' Said the skinny one. They finally both looked at each others and kissed for a few minutes until the night hits on the city. ''I love you.'' Continued Dwight.

* * *

**But you're so hypnotizing**  
**You've got me laughing while I sing**  
**You've got me smiling in my sleep**  
**And I can see this unraveling**  
**Your love is where I'm falling**  
**So please don't catch me**

**If this is love please don't break me**  
**I'm giving up so just catch me**

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! It's done. The end is really direct I know but I didn't any idea. This couple is so fun to do :P. I don't remember if Dwight continues the fight or not but in that one... he doesn't. I also wanted to do Professor and Mom (request). Hope you liked it.


End file.
